


Academic Pursuits

by Geist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Play, Ball Sucking, Breast Fondling, Breast Play, Condom, Cowgirl Position, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Groping, Homework, Kissing, Library, Masturbation, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Riding, Riding Crop, Rimming, Scolding, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Student/Teacher, Studying, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, f/f - Freeform, facesitting, from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist
Summary: It’s not like Jaune and Pyrrha weren’t being quiet when they did what they did in the library. Unfortunately, Professor Glynda Goodwitch wasn’t inclined to see that as a point in their favour. Fortunately, Beacon Academy offered alternate outlets for...urges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are portrayed as consenting adults, regardless of canon ages.

There were two kinds of students who stayed late in the Beacon Academy library, after the main lights had been dimmed and the reading lamps cast pools of illumination around the tables they rested on. The first kind were the over-achievers: Beacon's best and brightest, the hunters who not only knew how to fight, but how to fight smart. The second kind were...not so gifted. But they were the ones who knew that hard work could match natural talent, or even, in one case, compensate for the complete lack of the foundational education a person needed to be a hunter.

Jaune Arc, the case in question, sat at a table, poring over a clutter of books open in front of him, occasionally scribbling down notes and answers onto his scroll. He paused, frowned, pushed back a lock of his blonde hair with his stylus.

"Hey, Pyrrha?" he asked.

Across the table, Pyrrha Nikos, a student of the first kind, put a book back atop the neat stack she had of them and raised her head.

"Hmm?"

"What's the optimal response to a pack of beowolves moving about half a klick away from your camp on open, unbroken terrain?"

"Fieldcraft and Grimm surveillance?"

Jaune nodded.

"Remember the mnemonic I taught you? Aggression, numbers-"

"Temperament and umm, intent. ANTI, right?"

"That's right. And don't forget to consider your objective, either. Not all missions require us to fight every Grimm we see."

"Huh." Jaune tapped his stylus against the table, thinking it over. "So I guess the answer is...it all depends on the situation."

"Basically, yes. But put some examples in too. They like it when you do that."

"And you know what teachers like."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Pyrrha, primly. She picked up another book, flipped through the pages and read while Jaune wrote.

When he was done, he slotted his stylus back into his scroll, fired off the homework sheet to his professor and leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms out behind him with a yawn. His joints popped and clicked.

"I've been sitting for too long," he said. "Everything's gone numb."

"Come help me find another book then. These are no help at all."

"What're you working on?" He leaned across the desk, trying to read her scroll upside down.

"Dust dynamics," she said. She closed her book and added it to her stack. "How different types and combinations produce different effects, and how quantity influences them. There's formulas. It's...tricky. Not my area of expertise at all."

"Everything's your area of expertise."

She smiled. "Ordinarily I'd say you're right. But this problem - just when I think I've got the answer, I realise I've missed something. It's infuriating."

Pyrrha pushed back her chair, picked up her scroll and stood. "Come on then," she said. "Into the stacks. Hopefully there's something in there that'll help." Jaune grabbed his own scroll and followed.

The library's shelves were a well-ordered, alphabetised labyrinth that went on for what Jaune always thought were miles. Soon, the books blocked what little noise came from the central study area, and the only sound was the faint whirring of the air conditioning and the hum of the lights.

“Not this section,” Pyrrha said. “A little further, I think.”

“Hey Pyrrha,” said Jaune, quite casually, “we’ve been working pretty hard. Think we deserve a break?”

“When we’re done. Maybe we can stop by the cafeteria and see if they have anything left over.”

“That’s not exactly the kind of break I had in mind.”

Pyrrha stopped and turned to him, a smile playing across her face. “And what kind of break did you have in mind?”

Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

“You just happened to have that with you, hmm?”

He shrugged. “I thought it might come in handy.”

Pyrrha looked around and lowered her voice. “I know we’ve - you know - done it in public before, but here? In the library? Anyone could find us.”

“I know.”

“The punishment if we were caught, the humiliation…”

“Yup.” He was grinning now.

“We might never live it down.”

“Pretty much.”

Pyrrha grabbed his hand. “This way.”

She dragged him down the aisle, leading him deeper into the literary maze, until they rounded a corner and she shoved him up against a shelf. 

“Hunter’s Law,” he said, peering at the titles on the shelves opposite. “Well, no one’s gonna be coming down here for a little light reading.”

“Exactly,” she said. She rested her arms on the shelf behind him, boxing him in in. “Now kiss me.”

Jaune looked into her eyes, reached up, stroked her cheek and a stray lock of her crimson hair. He kept his hand there as she moved in, tilting her head to press her lips to his. He accepted her in all her warmth and softness. She opened her mouth, and he did the same, sending his tongue gliding past hers. They met in the middle, coiling around each other, saliva mingling with saliva.

Putting his hands on her waist, Jaune pulled Pyrrha close to him. She curled her leg around his, and rubbed against him.

“Hard already?” she whispered to him, pulling out of their kiss.

He glanced down, but Pyrrha blocked any view of his crotch. Not that he was disappointed. Pyrrha’s top was decidedly low-cut, and in the wake of their kiss, she was breathing heavily. He watched the shadowed line of her cleavage rise and fall for a few seconds, before he remembered to answer.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. Between kissing and ogling her, he hadn’t noticed the throbbing below his belt, and the tightness in his pants. “How about you?” he asked. “Not - not hard, obviously. The other thing.”

“I’ll let you find out,” she said, and joined him in another kiss.

In their clinch, Jaune did as she’d suggested. He slid his hands down her back, over her hips and down onto her arse. He gave her taut, combat-toned buttocks a good squeeze, kneading them through her skirt. Her tongue froze in his mouth for a moment. Keeping one hand on her bum, he moved the other down to her thigh and under her skirt. Her skin was like warm marble, the muscle beneath it only marginally more yielding. Daring to explore further, he inched his palm up her leg, her heat rising, her skin getting slicked with sweat, and further up, something that was definitely not sweat. At last, his fingertips brushed her panties, and found them utterly soaked. She gasped, her breath escaping into his mouth. He took the opportunity to break away from her.

“Wet already?” he asked.

Answering his own question, he cupped her mound, and with his thumb worked a sticky furrow into her panties, pressing the fabric between her labia. She whimpered quietly, reached down, grabbed his wrist and humped against his hand.

“I want you,” she said, throatily.

Pyrrha let him go and stepped back. She turned around and reached under her skirt. Jaune leaned against the shelves, and watched her roll her panties down her legs, ending up with them white and wet between her knees. Jaunes cock was painfully hard. He unfastened his belt, whipped it out of its loops and, grabbing his condom, pulled down his pants, not even bothering to kick them off his ankles. His prick pointed out ahead of him like a compass needle, and he shuffled over to Pyrrha. She bent over, legs parted, panties stretched between them.

Jaune stepped up behind Pyrrha, took hold of her waist and pressed his thighs to hers. His cock slipped between her buttocks, and gasping, he thrust convulsively a couple of times before he pulled back and guided it to its intended target. Now, bent downward, it sat flush along her cleft, and as Jaune rubbed himself along it, his cockhead and his shaft whispered over Pyrrha's clit. She trembled, and it was her turn to groan.

"Hurry up and put it in," she said, a growl in her voice. Jaune looked and saw her knuckles were white with how tightly she was holding the bookshelf. He was glad they were firmly bolted down, and could only hope that she didn't lose control of her magnetic Semblance while they were in their throes.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying," he said, but deliberately held off for a few more seconds, rutting against her until his cock was almost enveloped by her plump pussy lips. Then, slowly, carefully, he let it slide up, 'til its tip nestled within her entrance.

Jaune thrust, and with a moan buried himself inside Pyrrha, her silken, slippery walls embracing him with their heat and tightness. He bottomed out and came to a shuddering halt, leaning over her, both of them breathing heavily at the thrill of that first connection. He watched her back rising and falling for a moment, then tightened his grip, drew back and slapped against her again.

There was no time for a slow build, and neither of them needed it. Jaune realised that yes, he was indeed screwing his girlfriend in the library, and the fear and excitement had him make hurried, almost desperate love to her. Pyrrha seemed to feel the same way, squirming frantically against him. She'd taken one of her hands off the shelf, holding it in front of her face, and it looked like she was biting down on her thumb to keep from crying out.

"God, Pyrrha," Jaune said, "I don't think I'm going to last long."

"Me neither," she replied, panting. "P-probably - fuck - probably a good thing." Jaune's glans grazed her sweet spot and she moaned out loud. "Rub my clit!" she said, then hurriedly stuffed her thumb back between her teeth.

Jaune did as she ordered, dropping a hand off her waist and reaching around her hip. He fumbled at her mound, fingers rustling through her pubes until he found the engorged lump of her clitoris. With as much delicacy as he could manage, given how his thrusts were rocking Pyrrha back and forth, he let his digits brush over it, then in quick, small circles he teased it, rolling it back and forth beneath its hood. He pressed down ever more firmly, and Pyrrha's whimpers grew louder, audible even past her hand.

Jaune's own pleasure rose; his balls tensed and drew themselves up, his cock throbbed against the constraints of its latex skin and Pyrrha's walls. Keeping a firm hold of her crotch with one hand, still sedulously tormenting her bud, he leaned right across her back and grabbed her breast through her top, relying on her sturdy legs and solid sinews to hold him up. This new position necessitated that his strokes were hard, fast and short, and he hammered into her with a whim. Screwing his eyes shut, he engrossed himself in her body, listening to her growing squeals, his breath blowing hot against her neck, feeling her hard nipple and soft breast under his hand, the slippery, elusive nubbin of her clit beneath the other.

With a strangled squeak, Pyrrha froze, shuddered, and her legs buckled under Jaune. They staggered for a moment, righted themselves, and as Jaune fucked her for those last few manic seconds, her vagina rippled around his dick, clenching down hard. His orgasm overcame him, and with an explosive exhalation, he slumped onto her. His hips jerked, cock pumping gout after gout of thick semen into the tip of his condom. It ballooned up, his spunk hot and wet against his cockhead. Shivering with hormonal electricity, he pulled out, straightened up, slipped the rubber off his prick and tied it in a delicate knot.

Pyrrha turned around , panting, and rest against the bookshelf. She beckoned Jaune to her and he stumbled into her embrace, plying her with sloppy, misdirected kisses.

"Oh, oh, Jaune," she said, tilting her head back so he could nibble her jawline. "That was - that was..."

"Wild," he murmured, burying his face into her shoulder.

A sharp 'thwack!' filled the air. Leather upon skin. "Disgraceful," said a cold, prim voice.

Very slowly, barely daring to, Jaune and Pyrrha turned their heads to look at the mouth of their erstwhile love-nest. Standing there: Glynda Goodwitch. The very last person they wanted to see at that exact moment. Her handsome face was a mask of frozen rage. Her fingers were curled around her crop as tightly as Pyrrha had been clinging to the shelf.

"P-Professor Goodwitch!" Jaune stuttered.

"We were just-" Pyrrha began. Goodwitch cut her off.

"I know precisely what you were doing," she said. "Get dressed. This instant."

Shamefacedly, Pyrrha pulled up her panties and smoothed down her skirt, while Jaune tried to pull up his bottoms and failed twice, so badly were his hands shaking.

"Come with me," said Goodwitch, one they were as decent as they could be. Jaune looked around wildly for somewhere to deposit his condom.

"No, Mr. Arc," Goodwitch said. "You may carry that with you. You had no qualms about filling it in public, after all."

Trailing along in her wake, Jaune and Pyrrha kept their heads down. They went back through the library's main concourse, where to their relief most of the remaining students were fully absorbed in their work. Out in the halls, however, there were still some night-owls milling about, and curious glances and scandalised whispers followed them, particularly when their fellow huntsmen and huntresses noticed the rubber token of shame dangling from Jaune's listless hand.

After what seemed like an age, they reached the door to Professor Goodwitch's office. She pushed it open, and they traipsed in after her. It was dark inside, lit only by a couple of dim corner lamps, plus the green desk lamp that cast an ominous glow around the centre of the room. Goodwitch left Jaune and Pyrrha standing in front of her desk, while she strode round it and settled herself in her chair.

"I will not pretend we are all fools and ask you what you think you were doing," she began, fixing them with a steely glare. "As I said, I know perfectly well what you were doing. What I shall ask you is this: what on Remnant possessed you to do it in public, and in the library, no less? Have you no shame? Hunters are supposed to maintain a certain level of decorum. If we lose that, we lose the respect of the public. If we lose the respect of the public, we lose the ability to effectively protect them from the Grimm. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Professor Goodwitch,” mumbled Jaune and Pyrrha, their eyes downcast. Pyrrha almost sounded as if she was about to cry, something Jaune had never heard before.

"I understand you are young and enamoured of one another," Goodwitch continued. "But if you wish to behave like beasts in heat, you will do so in the privacy of your own room. Or here."

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha, and she back at him. Had Goodwitch really said that last bit? She carried on as if she hadn't.

“You, Mr. Arc," she said, pointing her crop at him. "I am disappointed in you. You have been granted an opportunity to study at this academy that not many in your position have. No, don't protest, we know. Did you truly think we wouldn't find out? I would have hoped you would take this privilege more seriously."

She swished her crop over to Pyrrha, who trembled, ever so slightly, as if she was suppressing a flinch.

"But you, Ms. Nikos,“ Goodwitch said, "you I am particularly disappointed in. A huntress of your abilities should know that we live or die depending on the decision to follow our instincts or to ignore them. You made the wrong choice.“

"I...I'm sorry, Professor Goodwitch," said Pyrrha.

"Yes. You are. Would you have been if you hadn't been caught?" Goodwitch sighed, and leaned back in her chair, gripping her crop between the thumbs and forefingers of both her hands. Her icy  
expression melted somewhat.

"All this said, I am not going to punish either of you."

"You're not?" said Jaune. In desperate hope, he looked up. Pyrrha did the same.

"No," said Goodwitch. "If we expelled every student for their first offense of this kind, we would have precious few left.”

She paused for a moment, reflectively. “Hunters are deviant by nature. We understand this. Everyone gets one chance. One. You two have just had yours. Do you understand me?“

In utter relief and not a little bewilderment, Jaune and Pyrrha chorused "Yes, Professor Goodwitch."

"Thank you!" Pyrrha added. Something that might have been a smile flitted over Goodwitch’s mouth.”

“I'm glad. New please have a seat. There is another part to this. Something of a tradition. An offer made to those who break the rules in the way you have."

A black leather sofa squatted against one wall of Goodwitch’s office. Jaune, along with Pyrrha, sat down on it alongside Pyrrha trying to compose himself. Jaune and Pyrrha sat, trying to compose themselves. Goodwitch's words were soothing, but they in no way alleviated Jaune's trepidation over this mysterious offer.

"Now," Goodwitch said, "what I am about to suggest is entirely voluntary. Saying no will make no difference to what I have said regarding your punishments. Nor, for that matter, will saying yes. But I think you might enjoy it, and it could help burn off some of that youthful energy." Her last few words almost sounded playful to Jaune.

"What exactly do you have in mind, Professor?" Pyrrha asked.

"Perhaps it would be easier to show you," said Goodwitch. And with that she reached up to the clasp around her neck that held her top closed and undid it. Effortlessly, she shrugged her arms out of her sleeves and pulled down her shirt, baring breasts that, supported by a shelf bra, looked incredibly firm and buoyant. Her nipples were big, pink and perky. Jaune stared, transfixed. Glancing off to his side, he saw that Pyrrha was equally so.

"Professor Goodwitch," Pyrrha said, recovering from her shock quicker than Jaune. "Are you suggesting what I think I'm suggesting?" Her voice was remarkably measured, considering the situation.

"Yes," said Goodwitch. "I want to have sex with you both." She reached up and rubbed her boobs, lifting them and letting them fall again. A sultry tone crept into her voice. "I want you to fuck me. But, as I say, it's your choice."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said, turning to him.

"I-I don't know," Jaune said. "I guess..." He trailed off, his mind a blank."

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Pyrrha said, and Goodwitch smiled. "It could be quite fun."

"I imagine I could show you a trick or two," Goodwitch said. She had one of her breasts in a claw-like grip now, squeezing her nipple between her index and middle fingers. Jaune stared.

"If Pyrrha's okay with it-" he said, slowly.

"I am," said Pyrrha, very quickly. She was staring too.

"Okay, let's do it!"

"That's what I like to hear," Goodwitch said. She stood, and unbuttoned her top the rest of the way, baring a well-toned stomach. She threw off her shirt, along with her cape, and unfastened her bra, chucking it behind her along with the rest of her clothes. Without their support, her breasts hung lower on her chest, but they were still magnificently fulsome and fertile, taking on an attractive elongated shape.

Jaune and Pyrrha took their cue from her, with the added advantage that they were able to strip each other. Pyrrha seized Jaune's t-shirt and bundled it up over his head, exposing an abdomen that could have been sculpted in stone. He might have been undereducated on the finer points of being a huntsman, but lacking in physical fitness he was not.

Likewise, when Jaune lifted Pyrrha's top, he ran his fingers up the ridges of her abs, over the arch of her diaphragm and her pert breasts beneath the cotton of her bra, and finally on to her sinewy shoulders, where she popped her blouse off over her head, shaking out her blazing hair as she discarded it. He wrapped his arm around and pulled her into a steamy kiss, reaching behind her to unclip her bra as he did. The fastenings fell away, and she reached up to slip one strap off her shoulder while he took care of the other. Letting her bra drop away, he wasted no time in palming her breasts, grinding them back against the musculature behind them.

Their naked chests pressed against one another, there was little to discourage Jaune from delving into the rest of his girlfriend's body. He slipped his hand into her skirt, not bothering to go underneath this time, merely going straight under her waistband, where he took hold of her pussy, gently kneading her lips together through her still soaking panties. He gasped; Pyrrha had grabbed his cock, and wrapping the denim of his jeans around it, she rubbed it from tip to balls until he felt a dribble of fresh precum escape from its tip and stain his boxers.

Goodwitch made no secret of her arousal. When Jaune next looked over at her, she was openly masturbating, one hand still clutching her breast, the other working away beneath her skirt. She sighed and shuddered, as if in a miniature orgasm, but then looked up and in the same old voice of command said:

"Mr. Arc, undress and lie back on the sofa, please."

Jaune kicked off his shoes, and aided by Pyrrha, stripped off his jeans and boxers. Pyrrha gave his cock a couple more rubs for luck, and he laid back on the sofa. His prick was so hard it stood straight up on its own, twitching in anticipation. Goodwitch leaned over her desk, staring at it.

“I may not approve,” she said, “but I certainly understand why you couldn’t keep it in your pants. And now, Ms. Nikos," she continued, "if you would undress too you may take his mouth.”

"I - take his mouth?"

"Yes. Have you never tried having him lick you from beneath before? I can assure you, It is quite enjoyable.“

At the mere thought of Pyrrha crouching over his face, a fresh surge of blood filled Jaune's cock, and he had to grab it and give it a few quick jerks to alleviate the almost painful tightness.

"Your boyfriend certainly seems to like the idea,” Goodwitch said. Jaune grinned ruefully at Pyrrha.

"Come on," he said, "come take a seat."

Pyrrha smiled back. "Alright, be patient."

She bent over to unlace her boots, her breasts swaying below her, then straightened up, dropped and stepped out of her skirt. She took her sweet time in peeling off her panties, facing away and bending over so that Jaune got a good long eyeful of her arse and glistening pussy. He groaned and stroked his dick some more.

"A warning, Mr. Arc," said Goodwitch. "If you come before you have attended to my needs, the consequences will be dire." He gulped, and let his cock go.

"Let me distract you," Pyrrha said. She sashayed over to him, swung one leg onto the sofa, and climbed up. Her thighs pillared his head, her mound hovered above him, pink, wet and tantalisingly close. He could smell her arousal: a fresh, musky scent that only got stronger as she lowered herself down to him.

“Is this alright?” she asked, he nethers hovering centimetres from his face. “I’m not smothering you, am I?”

Jaune reached up, grabbed her thighs and pulled her down the rest of the way. Her lips made contact with his, and he dived straight in, slurping and sucking, parting her folds with his tongue until her juices ran down his jaw. She moaned out loud and writhed on his face, smearing yet more of herself over him.

"It seems he's quite okay with it," Goodwitch said, her voice much closer now, albeit muffled by Pyrrha's thighs. 

Jaune felt another knee slip in between his hip and the sofa's back, and the cushions sunk some more under the weight of another woman. One of her hands ended up on his chest, fingers curved so that her nails pricked his skin ever so slightly; the other she curled around the base of his cock, squeezing, trapping the blood within it, making it feel fit to burst.

"You're a lucky girl, Ms. Nikos," Goodwitch purred, dragging her hand up his shaft. Jaune groaned, and Pyrrha whimpered at the vibrations.

Now Goodwitch shifted her balance, lowered herself and rubbed her mound against the tip of his prick. It was puffy and blisteringly hot, every detail exaggerated against his hypersensitive flesh. Without any further warning, she dropped down, and he sunk into her with the barest resistance. The shock made him yelp, and Pyrrha's response was even louder.

Goodwitch rolled her hips, and Jaune's cock glided out of and back into her, her muscular inner walls rippling around him in a way that could only have been under her conscious control. She moved in an easy, practised, perfectly metronomic way that had him raising his hips up off the sofa as if magnetised. His shoulderblades pushed back into the cushion, and he squinched his eyes shut, sheer bliss washing over him, lulling him into an immobile trance. He could lay there forever, lay there and let-

Thwack!

The sound of leather striking flesh. His flesh, he realised, and with the realisation, the sting. He yipped again, drawing the now-familiar sigh from Pyrrha.

"More effort from you, Mr. Arc!" Goodwitch said, her voice heavy, but still with that same authority. "Move with me. And for heaven's sakes get that tongue back in your girlfriend's cunt!"

Well, who knew his teacher had such a filthy mouth? Nevertheless, her exhortations had their intended effect. He renewed his grip on Pyrrha's legs, suckered his lips to her hole and drove his tongue into her, wriggling it, flailing it, tasting every bit of her insides he could reach. In tandem, he bucked up against Goodwitch, clumsily at first, but with growing confidence. She corrected him a few times when he failed to match her, or not thrust as hard as she wanted, with strokes of her crop that were as quick as a King Tajitu, but he grew to relish the pain. It refreshed him, focused him, made him eat Pyrrha with ever greater vigour and saw him fucking Goodwitch in perfect synchronicity.

Goodwitch moved again, leaning further forward. Her hand left his chest, and Jaune heard Pyrrha squeak:

"Oh! Professor, that feels...mmm." She trailed off, and there was a sucking sound, as of mouths meeting, tongues twining. The sound of a reluctant parting, whispers and giggles. 

Pyrrha's moans grew ever more intense, and she started rocking back and forth on Jaune's face, tightening her thighs around his head. He upped his oral game, alternating between tonguing her hole and dabbing at her clit with darting licks. With her voice turning shrill, and his own willpower being worn down by Goodwitch's constant movement, he glommed onto her pearl, catching it between his lips and sucking it into her mouth. He thrashed it with his tongue, ceaselessly swirling and sliding over it, round and round, left to right, alternating tender mouthing with ferocious suckling. Pyrrha howled, quaking; the muscles in her legs trembled in the way he knew they did when she was clinging to the very cusp of orgasm.

Goodwitch didn't let Jaune forget about her. Her crop struck him again, making his hips leap up, exactly as she desired.

"Hard as you can, Mr. Arc!" she ordered, her voice full of lust. She whacked him again for emphasis. "That's it! H-aaaah! Harder!"

He practically launched himself off the sofa in his effort to do as she said. Her crop slapped against his buttocks as his crotch slapped hers, whipping him like a racehorse in the final furlong.

"Professor!" he gasped, wriggling his mouth from under Pyrrha for a second. "I can't - I'm gonna-"

"Inside me," she responded, panting. "Don't hold back. Oh! Oh, sweet heavens!" She uttered a deep moan and a soft cry, and her walls clamped down on his cock.

That was all the signal Jaune needed, and he let himself go, cock jerking inside her, filling her full of his cum. In the throes of his climax, beset by sensation on all sides, he shoved himself back under Pyrrha, burying his face in her snatch, slobbering all over it with wild, misdirected licks. Elegant it was not, nor, normally, would it have been effective. But that last little bit of stimulus was all she needed. She came screaming, grinding against his lips, and her thighs crushed his head so fiercely he worried that she might actually crack his skull. Fortunately, after a moment she relented.

Gradually, like the winding down of clockwork, their various motions came to a halt. Pyrrha slipped sideways, exposing enough of Jaune's vision for him to see Goodwitch hanging over him, her breasts swaying with her breathing. She was a far cry from the pristine, foreboding educatrix who'd marched him and Pyrrha to her office. Her glasses were askew, her mouth wet and parted. Strands of her icy blonde hair had escaped their bun and plastered themselves across her sweaty forehead. Lower down, her panties had been roughly shoved aside beneath her garterbelt to expose her pussy and its thatch of equally blonde pubes, and she was, of course, still sunk to the hilt on Jaune's softening cock. And, the cherry atop a very dishevelled cake, one of her stockings had come loose from its garter and was making a determined escape down her thigh.

With a sigh, Goodwitch peeled her crotch away from Jaune's, sticky spider-strings of cum and juices connecting them. His prick flopped out of her and lay across his belly, drooling its last few dribbles into his navel. Pulling himself out from under Pyrrha, he sat up, making room for both her and Goodwitch on the couch.

"Satisfactory, Mr. Arc," Goodwitch said, with a smile that suggested he was far more than that. She gave his now thoroughly limp cock a rub, a commendation for its hard work.

Pyrrha looked up at him with a smile of her own. Her eyes were bright, her cheeks flushed.

"You were incredible, Jaune," she said. "I didn't know you could lick like that, it was - Professor! You have to teach us more."

"Oh, I will," Goodwitch said. "There's a little something you might do for me, first. Depending on how far you're willing to go with another woman, of course. But I did notice you enjoyed me playing with your breasts, and our little kiss."

"I did. What is it you want me to do?"

Goodwitch spread her legs. "Clean up your boyfriend's mess." She pause a moment, then continued: "I suppose I could say something cruel about you being used to that by now, but..."

Pyrrha giggled. "He's not that bad."

"No, he most certainly is not." Goodwitch winked at her, Pyrrha chuckled again, and Jaune smiled, figuring silence was the better option while he was outnumbered. Besides, he didn't want to distract Pyrrha from what she was about to do.

He was honestly surprised by how eagerly Pyrrha got down between Goodwitch's knees.

"Take care of my stockings for me, would you?" Goodwitch said, raising the leg from which her loose stocking dangled. 

Pyrrha rolled it off, then unclasped the other one from Goodwitch's garterbelt, dealing with it as she had the other. Without prompting, she pulled down the belt too, and with Goodwitch raising herself off the sofa, her panties. With their teacher as naked as them both, Pyrrha was free to hunker down and begin the task of licking her clean.

Jaune shuffled off to the side of the sofa, giving them space, and, more importantly, giving himself the best view possible. Leaning against the corner of the couch's arm and backrest, he watched his girlfriend press her mouth to Goodwitch's quim. He saw how big and prominent her inner lips were, poking out past their companions, and watched Pyrrha part them - though well-fucked as they were, they didn't need much parting - with her fingers, letting his cum drain from Goodwitch's pussy. She lapped up that first rivulet, then pushed her tongue into Goodwitch just as he'd done for her, seeking out those globules of his seed still adhering to Goodwitch's walls.

Goodwitch moaned and shuddered. "Oh my," she said. "You're not the only one with a talented tongue, Mr. Arc." She put her hand on Pyrrha's head and gently tangled her fingers in her ponytail, urging her on.

Pyrrha kept licking even after Jaune was sure she'd gotten every drop, and Goodwitch made no effort to stop her. Rather, she gripped Pyrrha's head harder and pulled her in until her face was all but buried in her nethers, tightening her thighs around her head to keep her there. Goodwitch's show of dominance did nothing to slow Pyrrha down, and soon Goodwitch's shoulders were shaking, her legs trembling as she rested them on her tiptoes. She tossed back her head and uttered a soft cry, heaving up off the cushions as a mini-orgasm passed through her.

Goodwitch parted her legs to let Pyrrha draw back and pant for breath, sticky streamers of pussy juice adhering to her lips and jaw.

"Remarkable," Goodwitch said, looking back up, her voice a trifle shaky. "Wherever did you learn to eat pussy so well, Ms. Nikos?"

"My roommate, Nora," said Pyrrha. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip in a futile effort to make herself look less of a spectacle. "This was before I was dating you, obviously," she said to Jaune."

"Umm, well, if you wanted to try it with her again," Jaune said, "I wouldn't mind." He grinned foolishly.

Pyrrha and Goodwitch shared a look. Goodwitch cleared her throat. "Hmm. Nora. Nora Valkyrie?" Pyrrha nodded. "That certainly explains a lot. I think Ms. Valkyrie's been in here more than any other student I've ever known."

"She has?" Pyrrha and Jaune asked in unison.

"Oh yes. Quite incorrigible, that one. I suppose it's lucky we have this policy in place, or she'd surely have been expelled by now."

Goodwitch rose, and stepped around Pyrrha, picking her way over to her desk. "Anyway, to further business. Show me, if you will, why you're here."

"Why we're...?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune stood, reached down to her and helped her to her feet, kissing her on her forehead. "I think I know what she means this time," he said. "If you're up for another round?"

"Always," she said, with a smile. "Like we were in the library then?" She took him by the hand and lead him round to the side of the sofa. Turning from him, she draped herself over it, her belly supported by its arm, her arse high in the air.

"Like this." She looked back over her shoulder at him, wriggling into a comfortable position.

"Like that," he murmured. He didn't have much brainpower left for conversation. Between Pyrrha eating out their teacher and this new display, he'd been hard for a good while, and his cock was starting to throb, slowly, but insistently. He clapped his hands to Pyrrha's cheeks, reaching down with his thumbs to part her swollen lips. Inside, she was a riot of flushed pinks, glistening with the gooey remnants of her earlier arousal and fresh, free-flowing wetness. 

No need for foreplay, then, or even a slow start. They'd had more than enough of both. Jaune pulled himself up behind Pyrrha and jabbed his cock straight to her centre.

"Yes!" Pyrrha yelped. "More!" She grabbed hold of the back of the sofa to steady herself, her other hand resting on the cushion.

Jaune pulled back and launched into a volley of punishing thrusts, fucking her so hard that the entire couch shook. His balls swung up and slapped against her pussy with every impact. His withdrawals were so quick and sudden that his cock dragged splashes of her juices out with it, splattering against his legs and dripping down between them. Already he was beginning to ache, and his sweat rolled down his forehead, stinging his eyes. One bodily impulse had overtaken all others, and so he pushed himself to superhuman efforts in screwing Pyrrha, filling her, loving her.

She was not unappreciative. Her screams bounced off the walls; her body flexed beneath him. Jaune watched her fingers curl and uncurl, squeezing the couch's leather, and wished it was him her nails were digging into. Plenty of time for that later, he mused, as much as his foggy thoughts would allow him, and put on another burst of speed, drawing more wails and exultations from her.

Another moan drew Jaune's attention, Goodwitch was sitting on the corner of her desk, her legs spread wide and her hand planted firmly between them. The rhythmic slish of her working her quim was so loud that Jaune wondered why he hadn't noticed her before, then another explosion from Pyrrha answered his question. He turned his attention back to her, but kept half an eye on Goodwitch, who moved her hand up to her breast and squeezed it so hard her flesh bulged out around her fingers. If it hurt, it must have been a good pain. She leaned back, and mouth parted, lips wet, hissed in ecstasy.

What little cum remained in Jaune's balls was begging to be let out, and from that point on he had to pour every ounce of his focus back into himself to keep from popping too soon. But Pyrrha was already shuddering, her squeals dopplering together and merging into one. She froze for a moment, and then, after a few quick, convulsive jerks, was still save for her breathing. With a roar and a gasp, Jaune emptied himself - and with the way his balls clenched, he really did feel empty - into her.

Sighing, Jaune flopped over Pyrrha's back and rested on her, breathing in the scent of sex and sweat emanating from them both, feeling the rise and fall of her back.

A sharp 'ah!' from Goodwitch's direction had them both looking over at her. She withdrew her fingers from her pussy, raised them to her mouth and sucked them clean one by one. That done, she got to her feet.

"Sit yourself down, Mr. Arc. I imagine you are flagging somewhat. But I want one more turn with you before we are done here. Is that acceptable?"

"I guess I can rise to the occasion," he said. Pyrrha groaned. Goodwitch smiled a frosty smile.

"Puns will not be tolerated in this office, Mr. Arc. Now get your ass on that couch."

"Yes'm." Jaune kissed the back of Pyrrha's neck and peeled himself off her, his cock, limp as a strand of spaghetti once again flopping from her pussy. He sprawled himself out on the couch, and Pyrrha slithered off the arm and stepped back round to the front to see what Goodwitch next had in mind. 

Goodwitch knelt in front of Jaune and took hold of his prick, holding it gingerly between thumb and forefinger. She beckoned towards Pyrrha.

"Ms. Nikos, get down here. You drained him, it is only fair that you help me reinvigorate him."

Pyrrha couldn't argue with that logic. She dropped to her knees beside Goodwitch and curled gentle fingers around Jaune's shaft.

Jaune wished he could've said that he bore up stoically and silently under what followed. In truth though, after three orgasms all so close together, his cock in its refractory period was beyond sensitive. Goodwitch's and Pyrrha's touches drew whimpers through his teeth. Their tongues, when they started licking him, felt like sandpaper, and he yipped out loud when Goodwitch began to suck. It was as though he'd stuck his dick in a vacuum jar. 

"We can stop if you like," said Pyrrha, looking up at him with concern.

"No, no," he said, waving her on. "I'm just a little sore, is all."

"Better that he suffers through this, Ms. Nikos," said Goodwitch. "He'll be ready to go again all the sooner. Besides, a little pain leavens the pleasure."

She wasn't wrong. After another minute or so of their attentions, their fingers started to feel smooth and skillful, their mouths soft, wet and wonderfully hot. He could've sat there and let them minister to him for hours. But alas, duty called. The blood rushed to his cock, swelling it back into fearsome, fulsome erection. Goodwitch and Pyrrha each gave it one last kiss, then Goodwitch stood up and strode over to her desk. 

She retrieved her crop and flicked it at the surface, blasting everything on there to the floor in a wave of force: scroll screen, keyboard, stationery everything. Jaune and Pyrrha stared in shock, though Jaune noticed that it had all been unusually durable for standard office equipment. The desk was of fairly solid construction too, and Jaune reckoned he knew what Goodwitch's next move would be. Sure enough, she sat down at on one end and laid back, legs splayed and crotch level with the edge.

"Come here."

He got up and crossed over to her, put his hands on her knees and his cock on her cunt.

"I'm a little older than Ms. Nikos," she said, "so I won't ask you to give me the same performance you gave her. That was fortunate, because Jaune didn't think he had another in him. For his beautiful, debauched teacher, though, lying there all flushed and sweaty, her brilliant blue eyes peering at him over fogged glasses, he'd have been willing to try.

"Slow and steady, huh?" he asked.

"Exactly, Mr. Arc," she purred back.

So slow and steady it was. Jaune drew back, pushed forward and let his cock glide into a pussy made loose and sloppy by its earlier fucking, plus Pyrrha's attentions. It was lovely: like plunging himself into a warm bath, and Goodwitch's walls slackly gripping his shaft gave just the right amount of friction for a slow, tender fuck. Goodwitch groaned as Jaune hilted himself, and squeezed her breasts together, pointing her nipples up and out in an invitation that he readily accepted. As his hips described a gentle rolling motion, almost of their own accord, he leaned over and sucked one of her teats between his lips, swishing his tongue over it, lavishing every bit of its puckered, goose-pimpled skin with his saliva. Once it was thoroughly anointed, he let it go with a pop, and clasped his mouth over its sibling. Goodwitch moaned encouragement at him every step of the way, and letting one of her breasts flop free, she sent her hand slithering down his side to clasp his butt.

Something wet touched Jaune's ballsack, and he jumped, leaving Goodwitch's nipple to twist around and look. Pyrrha had taken it upon herself to kneel behind him and give some love to his poor, overused testicles. Carefully, very carefully, matching his thrusts and the tremble of his legs, she slurped up one, bathed it as thoroughly as Jaune had Goodwitch's nipple, released it and took care of the other. He whimpered, scarcely believing how good it felt, scarcely believing how lucky he was.

Pyrrha didn't stop there, either; once she was done with his balls, she moved up to his arse, covering his cheeks and, boldly, Goodwitch's hand with kisses. Goodwitch tightened her grip on Jaune's buttock, pulling it to the side, and to his considerable surprise Pyrrha went straight up into his crack, tracing her tongue over and around his pucker. She even jabbed the centre of it with her tip, not penetrating, but probing enough to make Jaune gasp. When she returned to licking his balls, Goodwitch took over teasing his hole, using Pyrrha's saliva to lubricate her finger as she rubbed and poked it.

Pyrrha wasn't going without pleasure, either: Jaune heard her masturbating even over the constant patter of his loins against Goodwitch's, and the noise of their rising moans. With one hand, she clung to his legs while she worked his hindquarters, ducking under him once in a while to the point where his cock and Goodwitch's quim conjoined. The sensation of her tongue on his shaft made Jaune acutely aware of his own rising tension. Pyrrha and Goodwitch were determined to wring one final orgasm out of him, and they were succeeding. Now his cock was pulsing as fiercely as it had when he'd first stuck it in Pyrrha that evening, no latex to constrain it this time, nothing to hold back the very last of his cum. He moaned like a bull and buried his face in the warmth and sweetness of Goodwitch's breasts while she writhed and cooed beneath him, and Pyrrha drew from him secret delights that he just knew they'd have to explore further, in private.

And finally, once Goodwitch had tensed and shook, once she'd called out Jaune's praises with her voice and her body, he let himself fall into a heady, powerful climax, one that was almost painful in the way his cock tightened and his balls ached in their emptiness. He heard Pyrrha squeal behind him, and after that, he lay there, insensate atop Goodwitch with her arms wrapped around his back and her chest rising and falling beneath him. 

Later, dressed, or as close to as they could be bothered - Jaune hadn't buttoned up his shirt, and Pyrrha wore just her tunic and panties - they sat on Goodwitch's sofa, drinking cups of water from the cooler behind her desk. Goodwitch herself sat naked in her chair, apparently unfazed by post-coital chills. She looked, Jaune thought, quite proud of her new initiates, and certainly very satisfied.

"Well now," she said, "what have we learned from this?"

That you're a lot freakier than we imagined, Jaune thought. Pyrrha answered for them both.

"Not to get caught doing what we did in public," she said.

"I note the use of 'get caught'." Goodwitch said. She turned severe. "I'm not joking when I say that there will be no second chances. We must, if nothing else, maintain the illusion of propriety. What will you do if you feel the urge to misbehave again?"

"We'll go back to our room," Jaune said, "or...make an appointment?"

And this time, Goodwitch smiled. Remarkably warmly, for her. "Very good, Mr. Arc. I'm glad I seem to have gotten through to you."

She rose, swished her crop, and her clothes came flying through the air, depositing themselves in a neatly folded pile atop her desk. Two more swipes, and the remains of Jaune and Pyrrha's outfits landed in front of them.

"Now," she said, "it's late. You have classes tomorrow, and I expect you to be present in them, bright eyed and bushy tailed. No excuses."

Jaune and Pyrrha nodded, and began to dress themselves. When they were done, they rose, and Jaune said:

"Well, good night, Professor."

"And thank you," Pyrrha said.

"Thank you, Ms. Nikos. Mr Arc." Another smile played across Goodwitch's face. "Oh, and perhaps, if your schedules allow, a follow-up session might be in order? Just to ensure my lesson has stuck?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at one another and grinned.

"Good idea, Professor," Pyrrha said.

Goodwitch waved her crop. The contents of her desk flew back to their rightful places, and she tapped at her keyboard. She might have been sitting at her desk all evening, with nothing untoward happening at all. "I'll pencil you in," she said. "Now off with you."

Repeating their good nights, Jaune and Pyrrha slipped out of her office. The door clicked shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B (bsnaughtyartcollection.tumblr.com) for commissioning this one! This is my final fic in my December backlog clearance posts. Follow me at geistygeist.tumblr.com for more smutty stories in the new year!


End file.
